1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to a snap device, more particularly, to a snap relieving device.
2. Description of Related Art
A snap structure is widely meant to fix two parts. For example, the process of manufacturing electronic apparatus usually includes combining sheet parts. The sheet parts are combined with each other by means of the snap positioned on them.
However, when a user wants to disassemble the aforesaid parts, the snap usually suffers from being fractured due to inappropriate direction and magnitude of force.
Therefore, to reduce the possibility of fracturing the snap, it is desired to design a snap relieving device, such that the snap may be dislocated from the fixed parts and prevent the snap from fracturing.